Teleporter
The is a in . Technical * The teleporter costs and . * There is a limit of two Teleporters per Player. * Upon making contact with a Teleporter, any or Player will be instantly teleported to a random location. * Teleporters will remain upright until they are destroyed. * Teleporters have 200 health. * Teleporters can be acquired at Age 7 as an alternative to the Cheese, Castle Wall, Turret, Platform, Healing Pad, or Blocker. Strategy Using * Place a Teleporter in your base so that in case of an unstoppable raid you can quickly escape without being followed. * It is a good idea to have at least one guy with a Teleporter on your team. * The Teleporter can be used to jump to any location instantly. Though you are unable to control where you appear, if you are prepared for any situation, you can still get the jump on random opponents using teleportation. This can be particularly useful in Sandbox Mode, where there are no build limits. ** Always equip EMP helmet before doing this, so you don't teleport into a place with a ton of turrets and instantly die. ** Be aware though, you may accidentally teleport into a and die, the risk of which is exponentially increased in Sandbox Mode. ** Also, press 'C' before teleporting so you can see where you left it on the map. * Place a Teleporter to troll people who attack you. * You can also use it on animals if they’re bothering you. * Place it if someone tries to place a Pit Trap and Spike by you, as you could easily escape without much trouble. * Good for farming higher tiers for many Weapons, like Turrets. Teleporters have low health and yield a good amount of resource. You can one shot it if you are using Great Hammer and Tank Gear. * Pair with Assassin Gear, so when people walk by you can place the Teleporter quickly for some quality trolling. * Good for getting rid of pesky Mobs like MOOSTAFA or MOOFIE. * If a Player uses Pit Traps and the Circle of Death, place a Teleporter and step on it to escape almost certain death. * If you are threatened by a Player using Boost Pads, use the Teleporter in front of them for either to make them go in it, or for you to go in it as an escape from tough Players such as auto healers, the 4 Spikes all around you hack, or other types of hackers. Against * Be wary of people who have the Teleporter. Try to get close and suddenly retreat to bait out their Teleporters. Then, you can attack them without trouble. * avoid getting close to the opponent, allowing you to stay away from teleporting range. * Put down a Blocker to stop people from being able to teleport you away. * A Pit Trap also works when they are about to put it down. Trivia * Along with Blocker, the Teleporter is one of the two circular . * The Teleporter is the only Structure with the color purple. * Similar to the Turrets, Teleporter can be used to upgrade your weapons to different varients. History * 1.6.9 - Increased limit from 1 to 2 * 1.6.4 - Added.